


Nemmeno i voti

by Arwen88



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	Nemmeno i voti

Se c'era una cosa peggiore del prendere i voti dopo aver saputo che l'unico uomo che si avesse mai amato era morto, era ritrovarselo poi davanti vivo e vegeto.

Bruce e Heimdall si erano conosciuti all'ultimo anno di liceo, entrambi spediti a studiare lontano da casa, uno orfano dei genitori e l'altro semplicemente l'ennesimo dei tanti figli di un padre troppo occupato per potersi occupare anche di lui. Li assegnarono alla stessa stanza del dormitorio: in un primo momento rimasero a fissarsi in silenzio, senza che nessuno dei due si muovesse davvero, prima che Heimdall superasse la soglia e si richiudesse la porta alle spalle, lasciando la valigia affianco al letto libero. Evitarono di guardarsi in faccia per un bel pezzo, impegnati a preparare il loro lato della stanza e disfare le valigie dandosi le spalle.  
Fu Heimdall a prendere la parola per primo.  
"Heimdall. Odinson." Si presentò, dopo essersi voltato e aver preso un respiro profondo, tendendo la mano al ragazzo che in quel momento si era girato verso di lui. Seguì un momento di silenzio, prima che l'altro gli rispondesse, stringendogli la mano.  
"Bruce. Bruce Wayne."  
Heimdall annuì appena e i due ragazzi si guardarono negli occhi per una manciata di secondi prima di lasciarsi andare, vagamente più rilassati.  
Era raro che a sentire i loro cognomi i loro interlocutori non esprimessero una sorpresa tendente all'incredulità o al compatimento, ma vedere che per l'altro non suonava poi troppo eccezionale riuscirono persino a concedersi dei brevi sorrisi.  
Ci volle del tempo perché iniziassero a parlare veramente, non per chiedersi al massimo l'orario delle lezioni, ma per comunicare realmente: fu in occasione di una domenica particolarmente piovosa, troppo piovosa per Heimdall per uscire a visitare la zona in una delle sue lunghe passeggiate solitarie, e così i ragazzi si ritrovarono insieme nella loro stanza.  
Bruce si portava dentro una solitudine profonda che usava per celare la propria rabbia e i propri sensi di colpa, e stranamente il suo carattere sembrò combaciare bene con quello di Heimdall, con il suo desiderio di stare solo e non essere costretto a comportarsi come l'estroverso che non era.  
Cominciarono discutendo di libri e andarono avanti spostandosi da un argomento all'altro, arrivando fino a sera senza neppure accorgersene, parlando in una sola giornata più di quanto non avessero probabilmente fatto in tutto il mese precedente. Quando dopo cena si ritrovarono seduti ognuno sul proprio letto, intenti a ridere tranquillamente, per la prima volta dopo molti anni entrambi sentirono di aver forse trovato qualcuno di affine a se stesso.  
Lentamente uscirono dai loro gusci e nei giorni e nelle settimane successive iniziarono ad aprirsi, raccontandosi l'un l'altro particolari di sé di cui mai avevano parlato ad anima viva.  
Alfred si accorse del cambiamento che avveniva in Bruce alle prime vacanze in cui tornò alla casa dei propria e segretamente fu contento che il signorino si fosse trovato un tale buon amico. Al contrario a casa Odinson nessuno parve notare il cambiamento in Heimdall, il modo in cui sembrava più rilassato, più felice: tutti gli sguardi erano per Thor e Loki, suoi fratelli maggiori, e per Sif, sua sorella. Ben presto Heimdall cercò conforto nel computer e nel cellulare, contattando Bruce con la speranza che l'essersi scambiati i numeri potesse voler dire che il compagno di stanza non avrebbe reagito negativamente al suo cercarlo. Ma nonostante le paure che l'altro si sentisse asfissiato o che potesse avere di meglio da fare che parlare con lui, Bruce rispose ai suoi messaggi, a tutti i suoi messaggi, e al ritorno a scuola Heimdall gli andò incontro con un gran sorriso, dopo una delle vacanze migliori a sua memoria.  
Saltò fuori che così come Heimdall aveva requisito la sorella per un giorno per farsi accompagnare a scegliere un regalo di Natale da dare a Bruce anche se in ritardo, così anche Bruce si era premurato di portargli un presente, una macchina fotografica che potesse usare nelle sue numerose passeggiate alla ricerca di particolari da vedere. Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo Heimdall abbracciò qualcuno di propria volontà, felice, e nascose un po' sulla spalla di Bruce il proprio sorriso e con esso le proprie speranze. Non sapeva naturalmente che così come per lui l'amicizia era diventata qualcosa di molto più profondo, lo stesso era accaduto a Bruce, che in quel momento lo stringeva con forza tra le braccia, quasi tentando di convincersi che Heimdall non si sarebbe allontanato più da lui.

Con marzo arrivarono le vacanze di primavera e per la prima volta entrambi i ragazzi decisero di non tornare a casa. Bruce aveva passato un mese buono a parlare di una casa in Inghilterra di proprietà della sua famiglia e per la settimana precedente alle vacanze entrambi avevano ormai pianificato di andarci insieme, per passare la settimana senza scuola lontano dai parenti.  
Il lato negativo dell'Inghilterra erano le quantità di pioggie che si riversavano spesso sulle teste dei turisti, e così Bruce e Heimdall si ritrovarono costretti in casa più spesso di quanto non potessero uscire senza temere di prendersi una polmonite. Non che dispiacesse a nessuno dei due, non con la compagnia con cui si ritrovavano a condividere il tempo.  
Una sera Heimdall sollevò lo sguardo dalla tv e quasi rabbrividì nel vedere Bruce appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta intento a ghignare appena e mostrare un paio di bottiglie di vino dall'aria impolverata.  
"Guarda cos'ho trovato..." Ridacchiò piano il ragazzo, prima di avvicinarglisi e sederglisi affianco. "Secondo te come ci stanno con la pizza?" Scherzò, e Heimdall si limitò a scrollare le spalle con un mezzo sorriso.  
"Spero bene... la coca l'abbiamo finita?"  
"Temo di sì." Sospirò appena il padrone di casa, alzandosi in piedi. "Domani se smette di piovere ne prendiamo altra..." Lo rassicurò, prima di andare in cucina a recuperare un cavatappi. Per quando tornò in salotto trovò il tavolino occupato dai cartoni delle pizze e cercò uno spazio per i bicchieri di cristallo che aveva trovato in una credenza.  
Heimdall non era proprio un patito del vino, ma in qualche modo trovava bella l'immagine di loro due, da soli, a cenare insieme bevendo vino da bicchieri di cristallo come in qualche film romantico che era sicuro di aver intravisto in tv.  
In realtà nessuno dei due era davvero un appassionato di vini né un gran bevitore ed in effetti nessuno dei due a ripensarci avrebbe saputo dire com'è che per la fine della prima bottiglia si fossero ritrovati in camera di Bruce, Heimdall seduto sul letto a trovare molto divertente un dipinto appeso davanti a sé e Bruce sdraiato di traverso, le braccia spalancate e lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto.  
Forse era stato l'imbarazzo dello stare da soli e così vicini alla persona per cui avevano più che una cotta, forse un tentativo di mostrarsi più adulti ed esperti di quanto non fossero, o forse una specie di tattica per riuscire a rompere il ghiaccio.  
Almeno in quel senso più o meno funzionò, perché ad un certo punto Bruce rotolò sul letto fino a stare sul ventre e si puntellò sui gomiti per guardare meglio Heimdall seduto davanti a lui. Rimasero a guardarsi in silenzio per alcuni secondi e senza poterlo sapere entrambi pensarono che l'altro fosse assolutamente troppo bello e al tempo stesso troppo lontano dalle loro possibilità, anche se così vicino, talmente vicino che anche solo allungare una mano avrebbe potuto dire tutto di quel che provavano. Sarebbe bastata una carezza. Un paio di parole.  
Alla fine Bruce gli sorrise dal basso, insicuro se il caldo che sentiva al viso era dato dall'imbarazzo o dal vino.  
"Hai mai baciato un ragazzo?" Chiese a bruciapelo, e Heimdall quasi trattenne il respiro.  
"No." Scosse piano la testa, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, sentendosi avvampare.  
"Pensi che sia molto diverso dal baciare una ragazza?" Insistette Bruce, assumendo un'aria leggermente perplessa, ma invece di aspettare una risposta tornò a sorridere all'amico. "Se provassimo?"  
Bruce non attese una risposta, o meglio, l'attese per una manciata di secondi, ma Heimdall non sembrava in grado di dargliene una: muoveva appena le labbra, come se avesse voluto parlare, ma si limitava a prendere aria, lo sguardo che correva dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra.  
Bastò in effetti che notasse il suo sguardo e il ragazzo si leccò le labbra, sedendosi sul materasso per essere all'altezza dell'amico, sorridendogli appena prima di sporgersi a cercare le sue labbra.  
Inizialmente si limitarono a premersi piano l'uno contro l'altro in baci a fiori di labbra, in silenzio, come valutando se l'amico stesse scherzando o fosse serio. Finché riuscirono a rilassarsi e allora piano si spinsero più a fondo, in un bacio lento e silenzioso. Avrebbero potuto abbracciarsi, stringersi, se non avessero avuto paura entrambi che ad un movimento sbagliato l'altro si sarebbe tirato indietro, che avrebbero perso la copertura sottile che entrambi fingevano di mantenere in cui si trattava soltanto di un gioco, di un esperimento. Invece non si mossero oltre, soppressero il desiderio di stringersi e sentire quanto più possibile il corpo dell'altro e continuarono semplicemente a baciarsi, col cuore che sembrava battere in gola e il desiderio di non dimenticare mai quel momento, il sapore, il profumo, il modo in cui il ragazzo che amavano baciava. Andarono avanti per un tempo lunghissimo, senza fare un suono, senza osare neppure mugolare, e quando si separarono si guardarono negli occhi a pochi centimetri di distanza, abbozzando sorrisi da cui l'affetto traspariva che lo volessero o meno, trattenendosi dall'accarezzare le guance dell'amato per sentire il calore che li aveva colti.  
Non commentarono, nessuno dei due lo fece, nonostante per un momento Bruce avesse pensato di dirgli che non era male, che non era affatto male, ma aveva temuto gli sfuggisse che era semplicemente bellissimo, in tutti i sensi.  
Si stesero, ognuno su una piazza del letto, e rimasero a guardarsi in viso finché non crollarono addormentati.  
Se Heimdall al risveglio pensò potesse essere stato solo un sogno, venne in qualche modo smentito dalla piccola carezza che Bruce fece alla sua mano mentre si alzava dal letto.  
"Facciamo colazione?" Chiese il ragazzo, premendosi un palmo contro la tempia, e Heimdall non riuscì a non sorridere nell'annuire, alzandosi e seguendolo verso la cucina, lasciando andare i timori della sera prima che le cose tra loro potessero cambiare in peggio.  
In effetti non peggiorarono, ma non migliorarono nemmeno in maniera eclatante: continuarono la loro solita routine, in vacanza come a scuola, anche se di tanto in tanto capitava che Bruce lo sfiorasse con un'intimità che prima non osava avere, e che Heimdall osasse a sua volta immortalarlo in fotografie senza neppure dover chiedere, quando prima non riusciva quasi a farlo senza chiedergli previamente il permesso ed essere sicuro di non disturbarlo.  
La vita procedette quasi perfetta, almeno fino alla sessione di studio intensivo in preparazione agli esami di fine anno, finché non giunse una telefonata da casa e con essa la notizia che l'assassino dei genitori di Bruce sarebbe tornato in libertà per buona condotta.  
Heimdall pensò che Bruce stesse avendo un malore quando lo vide irrigidirsi e sbiancare, la presa sul telefono che si faceva talmente ferrea da fargli sbiancare le nocche. Si alzò in piedi per avvicinarglisi, preoccupato, e solo allora Bruce sembrò tornare in sé, guardandolo con gli occhi sgranati.  
"Lo stanno facendo uscire." Mormorò piano Bruce, e Heimdall lo guardò perplesso, senza capire. "Fanno uscire l'uomo che ha ucciso i miei genitori." Si spiegò allora, quasi ringhiando, e per la prima volta da molto tempo Heimdall vide la rabbia nel suo sguardo ed ebbe paura. Non per la persona che Bruce odiava, ma per quel che sarebbe potuto succedere a Bruce se si fosse lasciato trascinare dai propri sentimenti.  
Heimdall soffrì molto nei giorni che seguirono nel vedere Bruce tornare a rinchiudersi nel suo guscio e lasciarsi sconvolgere dalla propria rabbia. Non parlava quasi più con lui, cercava di passare quanto più tempo possibile da solo ed era un miracolo che non avesse distrutto fisicamente il proprio lato della camera. Avrebbe voluto parlargli, cercare di essergli d'aiuto almeno moralmente, ma la verità era che Bruce aveva una paura folle di lasciarlo avvicinare in quel momento, paura di dire troppo, di sentirsi dire troppo, che l'unico al mondo che avrebbe potuto gli facesse cambiare idea e il piano che andava progettando nella propria mente scoppiasse in una bolla di sapone e a lui non restasse più nemmeno un obbiettivo a cui aggrapparsi.  
Una notte, dopo ore passate a rigirarsi nel letto senza riuscire a dormire al pensiero di dove potesse essere finito Bruce e di cosa potesse stare facendo, Heimdall si risvegliò di botto nel sentire un rumore affianco al proprio letto. C'era Bruce, seduto in terra affianco al suo letto, il viso nascosto tra le ginocchia ed una puzza di alcool che faceva ben capire come fosse arrivato a lasciarsi andare abbastanza da mettersi a piangere; era quello il rumore che Heimdall aveva sentito, il suono dei suoi singhiozzi, e fu quello che più gli strinse il cuore. Scese dal proprio letto e gli si inginocchiò affianco, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle dopo un momento di esitazione. Bruce non lo rifiutò, ma nemmeno smise di piangere, quasi non se ne fosse nemmeno accorto.  
"Bruce..."  
"Li ha uccisi..." Mormorò piano il ragazzo, e prese un respiro profondo, sollevando appena la testa senza tuttavia voltarsi a guardarlo. Heimdall strinse le labbra, impedendosi di stringerlo tra le braccia come avrebbe tanto voluto fare. "Li ha uccisi e ora loro lo lasciano uscire... Buona condotta! Li ha uccisi senza pensarci due volte! Come può esistere la buona condotta dopo una cosa simile?" Chiese con la voce che si alzava fino a quasi diventare isterica, e Heimdall per un momento temette che finisse per svegliare tutti. Anche per quello smise di tenersi a freno e si attirò l'amico tra le braccia, stringendoselo forte al petto. Dopo un momento di smarrimento per il modo in cui l'aveva fatto sbilanciare, seppur nella confusione indotta dall'alcol Bruce capì le sue intenzioni e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che Heimdall lo stringesse e ricambiando lui stesso il gesto. Presto riprese però a piangere, la voce che si abbassava quasi ad un mormorio.  
"È stata tutta colpa mia, solo mia..."  
"Non è stata colpa tua." Mormorò Heimdall, scuotendo piano la testa, ma Bruce a quella risposta lo strinse fino a quasi fargli male.  
"Sì che lo è stata. Eravamo a teatro, andava tutto bene, e poi io ho avuto una mezza crisi di panico al pensiero dei pipistrelli e gli ho chiesto di uscire..." Strinse le labbra, aspettando che Heimdall dicesse qualcosa, ma il ragazzo rimase in silenzio, lasciandolo parlare e capendo infine perché Bruce si sentisse così tanto in colpa per la morte dei genitori. "Siamo usciti dal retro, nel vicolo, e lì- lì è successo. Ha chiesto i soldi, e poi voleva la collana di mia madre, e mio padre si è messo tra noi e lui e lui gli ha sparato. Mamma ha urlato e quello ha sparato anche a lei. E io sono rimasto solo mentre lui scappava e-" Si interruppe e nascose il viso contro la spalla dell'amico, scosso dai ricordi e dal dolore.  
"Non è stata colpa tua." Ripeté a bassa voce Heimdall. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché Bruce se ne convincesse, perché lasciasse andare i sensi di colpa. Piano gli accarezzò i capelli, senza più una parola, e dopo tutto quello scappare da lui che aveva guidato Bruce nei giorni precedenti quello fu quasi una sconfitta, e al tempo stesso il regalo migliore che Heimdall potesse fargli. Restò abbracciato a lui, lì per terra, anche se la sua presa si sciolse appena, e lasciò che Heimdall lo continuasse ad accarezzare finché non crollò addormentato ancora in quella posizione.  
Bruce si risvegliò nel proprio letto e dopo un momento di perplessità dovette correre in bagno a vomitare. La giornata non iniziò nei migliori dei modi, nonostante l'aspirina presa per il mal di testa, ma riuscì persino a peggiorare quando trovò il coraggio per comunicare ad Heimdall la propria decisione.  
"Torno a Gotham City. Voglio assistere al processo."  
Lo disse con un tono di voce e uno sguardo negli occhi, che Heimdall ebbe improvvisamente più nausea di lui e venne assalito dal presentimento che non sarebbe tornato.  
"L'hanno chiesto gli avvocati?"  
"No."  
"Devi per forza?"  
"No. Ma voglio."  
Heimdall si sentì un po' morire a quella risposta. "Potresti non andare. Restare qui e studiare insieme a me per gli esami. Pensi che se sarai lì cambierà qualcosa?"  
"Al processo? No, non credo." Disse Bruce, la mascella stretta e lo sguardo che vagava altrove, lontano dagli occhi di Heimdall. "Ma devo andare." Ripeté, quasi convincendo se stesso che quello fosse il suo dovere e non ne potesse scappare.  
Heimdall avrebbe voluto chiedergli se sarebbe tornato, assicurarsi che l'avrebbe fatto, ma seppe che a porre quella domanda Bruce avrebbe probabilmente mentito e se c'era una cosa che non voleva era che costringerlo a farlo quando fino a quel momento tra di loro c'era stata solo sincerità.  
Da quel momento in poi per Heimdall ogni momento sembrò essere più doloroso, costretto a vedere il ragazzo che amava tacere al resto del mondo e fare la propria valigia, mettendoci dentro solo le cose indispensabili. Era logico, normale, per chiunque stesse tornando a casa solo per qualche tempo, ma allora Heimdall non sapeva spiegare come a lui potesse sembrare che stesse lasciandosi il resto alle spalle con la consapevolezza che lì sarebbero rimaste per sempre. Lo accompagnò in treno fino all'aeroporto più vicino, seduto affianco a lui, e nessuno dei due menzionò il modo in cui le loro mani si erano cercate e le loro dita strette e intrecciate. Fissavano il pavimento, guardavano fuori dal finestrino, senza voler accennare a quel che accadeva in realtà, a quella piccola cosa tra loro che tanto piccola non era e che li spingeva a cercarsi continuamente, come potesse essere la loro unica speranza.  
Non si lasciarono andare nemmeno all'arrivo in città, muovendosi insieme tra la folla della stazione e fino all'aeroporto dove Bruce poté imbarcare il proprio bagaglio prima di potersi fermare. E a quel punto non poté più ignorare il silenzio che si era esteso fra loro due. Fu Heimdall però il primo a parlare, ancora una volta, nonostante fissasse la fila che si muoveva lenta verso il metal detector.  
"In estate andiamo sempre alla nostra tenuta di campagna. Le stelle lì sono bellissime." Aggiunse dopo un momento, stringendo appena le labbra e riportando lo sguardo su di lui, sul suo viso, trovandogli un'espressione quasi sofferente, le palpebre serrate. "Potresti venire, potrei fartele vedere." Mormorò piano, e solo allora Bruce tornò a guardarlo.  
Il ragazzo sollevò una mano chiara e la poggiò sulla guancia ben più scura dell'amico, in silenzio. Heimdall per un momento credette che l'avrebbe baciato, ancora, come quella volta in Inghilterra, e per un momento forse lo credette anche Bruce stesso. Ma la voce all'altoparlante chiamò il volo per Gotham City e Bruce sembrò sgonfiarsi, impallidendo. Riuscì a malapena ad abbozzare un sorriso e strofinò il pollice su un suo zigomo e allora Heimdall quasi esplose, aggrappandosi al suo tocco, fermando la sua mano sulla guancia con una delle proprie.  
"Ti aspetto, Bruce."  
Il ragazzo lo guardò negli occhi, metà sorpreso e metà amareggiato, e si sporse verso di lui desiderando con tutto se stesso di baciarlo veramente, ancora una volta, dovesse essere l'ultima, ma infine abbassò la testa ed invece lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte a sé così come avevano fatto a scuola molti mesi prima, quando erano rimasti separati per le vacanze invernali e a ritrovarsi aveva desiderato che un'esperienza simile non dovesse ripetersi mai più.

Heimdall ritornò da solo alla scuola, con l'anima un po' affranta dal dolore e i pugni stretti sulle ginocchia. Per quando arrivò a scuola aveva ormai preso la decisione di raggiungere lui stesso Bruce se lui non fosse tornato, per vederlo e restargli affianco, ovunque fosse stato, si trattasse anche della prigione.  
L'opinione pubblica era stata scossa anni prima dalla morte di Martha e Thomas Wayne e ancora una volta si risvegliò per il caso del rilascio del loro assassino. La notizia della morte dell'imputato appena fuori le porte dell'aula di tribunale arrivò nei telegiornali quasi in diretta e per dei lunghi orrendi momenti Heimdall temette che i suoi timori si fossero avverati e che Bruce avesse commesso la sciocchezza che i suoi sguardi carichi d'odio facevano presagire.  
Non era stato Bruce tuttavia a commettere l'omicidio, nonostante si fosse recato al processo con una pistola appunto per fare quello.  
Heimdall aspettò a lungo una chiamata da parte dell'amico, un messaggio che gli dicesse cos'era successo, com'era andata, o semplicemente che stava bene. Aspettò molto a lungo, iniziando a chiamarlo lui stesso, attendendo che rispondesse ma sentendo irrimediabilmente il cellulare squillare a vuoto. Provò a chiamarlo a casa, ma rispose il maggiordomo. Alfred promise che l'avrebbe fatto richiamare non appena il signorino fosse rientrato in casa, ma il tempo passava e Bruce non si faceva sentire. Passarono i giorni e la paura di Heimdall tornò a montare, facendosi pesante e quasi schiacciandolo.  
Iniziò a girare la notizia della scomparsa del rampollo dei Wayne. Ci furono indagini, vennero impiegati tutti i mezzi a disposizione, qualcuno fece domande persino ad Heimdall, per capire se Bruce avesse detto niente prima di partire per tornare a casa, per sapere se si fosse messo in contatto, ma Heimdall per quanto volesse non aveva nessuna informazione da dargli per aiutarli a ritrovare il ragazzo che amava. Per quali che potessero essere i suoi sentimenti, per quanti potessero essere i soldi della sua famiglia, non c'era niente che potesse fare se non chiudersi in se stesso e stare male, soffrendo da morire mentre aspettava che lo ritrovassero, temendo che di lui non fosse restato che un corpo senza vita man mano che le ore passavano e non si sapeva niente.  
Dovette tornare a casa, dalla propria famiglia che in parte lo ignorava e in parte era preoccupata per la sua salute, e in parte senza dirglielo pensava che stesse esagerando con la sua reazione per solo un amico scomparso. Solo Sif capì quel che provava, complice il fatto che Heimdall si era aperto con lei molti mesi prima e le aveva confessato i propri sentimenti per Bruce.  
Passò l'estate e arrivò l'autunno. Heimdall continuava a telefonare a casa di Bruce almeno una volta al mese, nella speranza che un giorno gli rispondesse l'amico e non la voce del vecchio maggiordomo.  
Suo padre liquidò il suo dolore dicendogli che la vita andava avanti.  
Si iscrisse all'università e studiò diligentemente, sebbene con molta meno passione rispetto al passato, sentendo come se una parte di lui si fosse spezzata e fosse andata persa. Non c'erano ragazze né ragazzi che potessero interessargli davvero, non c'era niente che lo riuscisse a catturare come gli era successo con Bruce, e presto lui stesso iniziò a temere di aver sviluppato un'ossessione, ritrovandosi per l'ennesima serata sul proprio letto a riguardare una per una ogni foto che gli aveva scattato. Poteva ricordare di ognuna in che momento l'avesse fatta, poteva aggrapparsi a loro e a tutti i ricordi che aveva dell'amico, ma ogni volta che nella folla vedeva un ragazzo alto con la sua corporatura ed i capelli neri soffriva un po' di più nell'accorgersi che no, non era Bruce.  
Divenne quasi insopportabile.  
Iniziò a perdere le speranze.  
Finché Bruce Wayne non venne dichiarato morto.

Bruce Wayne ricomparve dal mondo dei morti dodici anni dopo, ignaro del certificato che lo dichiarava deceduto. Conosceva il mondo e le persone molto più a fondo della maggior parte dei suoi coetanei che possedessero lo stesso quantitativo di soldi. Era in un certo senso un uomo molto diverso da quello che aveva lasciato Gotham City anni prima in fretta e furia, senza avvertire e senza guardarsi indietro.  
Fu ad Alfred ad informarlo, e a mettere in moto lo studio legale perché Bruce potesse tornare ufficialmente alla vita, e fu sempre lui ad accennare per primo ad Heimdall.  
"Il vostro amico, il signor Odinson-"  
Bruce sollevò gli occhi dalla sacca che stava disfando nella propria stanza, sentendo una specie di morso allo stomaco nel sentire quel cognome, dopo anni e anni senza che nessuno che glielo nominasse. Era strano, dopo tutto il tempo in cui Heimdall era sembrato esistere soltanto nella sua memoria, nei suoi ricordi e nelle sue fantasie.  
"Heimdall?"  
"Sì, signorino." Alfred finse di non notare la sua reazione e proseguì nello scegliere quel che andava lavato o gettato. "Il signore vi ha cercato a lungo, se volete saperlo."  
La notizia fece sorgere un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra di Bruce, quasi ne fosse felice e al tempo stesso dispiaciuto ma in ultima analisi tentasse di non mostrare troppo i propri sentimenti.  
"Sì?"  
"Sì. Molto a lungo." Alfred lanciò un'occhiata intensa al proprio padroncino, sperando che intuisse che sapeva e che non aveva bisogno di nascondergli niente. "Si è trasferito qui a Gotham."  
"Davvero?"  
La domanda giunse carica di reale sorpresa visto che Bruce non avrebbe mai pensato a tanto. Pensava che per trovarlo sarebbe dovuto tornare in Europa, ed era pronto a farlo, non appena avesse finito di sistemare i propri affari lì in città. Ma sapere che in quel tempo Heimdall si era spostato più vicino a lui lo lasciò veramente sorpreso e anche un po' compiaciuto.  
"Lavora qui?"  
"Sì. All'orfanotrofio di vostra madre."  
La notizia fece comparire ancora una volta quel sorriso e Bruce si passò un maglione consunto da una mano all'altra. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Heimdall avrebbe fatto una cosa simile. Subito dopo giunse però un nuovo dubbio ed il sorriso sparì mentre cercava lo sguardo del proprio maggiordomo.  
"Ha messo su famiglia?"  
Alfred pensò a lungo a che parole usare, prima di annuire lentamente. "Direi che i bambini sono la sua famiglia adesso." Annuì, prima di prendergli il maglione dalle mani e dopo un momento di riflessione aggiungerlo alla pila dei vestiti da lavare. "Dovreste davvero andare a vederlo. Credo sia meglio che ricevere qualsiasi notizia da me."  
Fu più o meno così che un paio di giorni dopo Bruce finì per andare all'orfanotrofio istituito dalla madre, non molto sicuro se usare la scusa di essere lì per controllare come andava o se dire chiaramente a Heimdall quando l'avesse incontrato che era lì per lui.  
Heimdall era impegnato a sistemare le sedie della piccola biblioteca dell'istituto, a quell'ora vuota, quando Bruce seguendo le indicazioni di un frate riuscì a trovarlo. Sollevò lo sguardo dal proprio lavoro, per chiedere se potesse essere d'aiuto, e per l'ennesima volta nella propria vita Heimdall rimase per un momento senza fiato nel vedere una testa nera con due occhi di un azzurro che ben ricordava. Quasi si congelò completamente però nel vedere che per quanto potesse passare lo sguardo sull'uomo davanti a sé i suoi lineamenti non si facevano man mano più differenti da quelli di Bruce, continuando invece a ricordarglielo sempre più. Almeno finché il suo cervello non iniziò ad urlare e ribattere che non poteva essere, che non potevano avere davanti una persona morta.  
Bruce in realtà ricambiava la sua sorpresa: si fermò a cinque passi da lui, senza riuscire ad evitare di passare lo sguardo sulla sua figura, dall'alto in basso e ritorno. Heimdall indossava una veste da frate e l'idea stessa che potesse essere il suo abito gli risultava fin troppo difficile da accettare.  
"Bruce-"  
"Ti sei fatto frate!" Esclamò Bruce, interrompendolo, sinceramente troppo sconvolto dalla cosa, ma Heimdall invece di rispondere restò a bocca aperta, senza riuscire a muoversi.  
Se in un primo momento aveva pensato di avere davanti un gioco della sua mente, o uno spirito, fu nel capire che si trattava di una persona in carne ed ossa - di più, il capire che si trattava proprio di Bruce Wayne, il ragazzo che pensava morto - a sconvolgere il suo intero mondo.  
"Non può essere... sei vivo..." Mormorò con una voce quasi inudibile, gli occhi spalancati e increduli che continuavano a vagare sul suo viso come alla ricerca di una prova. Bruce rimase in silenzio e annuì, abbozzando un lieve sorriso, e si fece avanti, coprendo la distanza tra di loro come aveva sognato di fare per molti anni. Senza un fiato lo strinse tra le proprie braccia, accantonando per un momento nella propria testa tutto quel che quell'abito poteva significare, tutto quel che era accaduto tra loro mentre erano separati. Heimdall lo ingolfò in un abbraccio stretto, piegandosi su di lui, quasi a volerlo nascondere al resto del mondo, a volerselo tenere stretto e premuto contro per poterlo fare entrare in sé, nella propria anima, per non poterlo più perdere. Il monaco si lasciò sfuggire un suono soffocato e scosse appena la testa, le palpebre serrate, senza osare sciogliere l'abbraccio.  
L'uomo ricambiava l'abbraccio con forza e profumava come Bruce, come il Bruce che conosceva ai tempi del liceo. Per quanto bella potesse essere la consapevolezza che era vivo e vegeto e apparentemente in salute al tempo stesso era una conoscenza capace quasi di spezzarlo in due.  
Perché Heimdall aveva preso i voti per causa sua. Perché aveva perso l'unico vero amore della propria vita e non vedeva altra via d'uscita che non comportasse seguire i desideri della propria famiglia e trovarsi una ragazza per bene e sposarsi, mettere su una famiglia e portare avanti il nome. A prescindere che li potesse amare o meno. E allora Heimdall aveva scelto un altro tipo d'amore, totalizzante, puro, in cui cercare conforto dal dolore e dalla perdita.  
Non era mai stato così ingenuo da non pensare che potesse esserci lo zampino del padre se era stato assegnato all'orfanotrofio che tanto era caro alla madre di Bruce e nel quale aveva lavorato negli anni precedenti alla sua decisione, e per una volta aveva quasi ringraziato quell'uomo che il più delle volte era poco meno di un estraneo nei suoi confronti.  
Ritrovare Bruce, vivo e vegeto, era più bello di quanto potesse essere descritto: voleva dire che avrebbe potuto vederlo ancora, che la sua vita non era stata spezzata; al tempo stesso però era straziante: improvvisamente gli crollava addosso come un macigno la consapevolezza della loro separazione. Non per la morte, ma per la decisione che lui stesso aveva preso durante l'assenza dell'altro.  
L'abito che indossava, i voti che aveva preso: Heimdall non era più un uomo libero ormai, non poteva seguire il proprio cuore, i sentimenti di un ragazzino divenuto uomo pensando sempre e soltanto alla stessa persona, non poteva mollare tutto e fare un colpo di testa, scappando via con lui. E a pensarci non era nemmeno sicuro che Bruce fosse lì per lui, per rapirlo e portarlo via con sé. D'altra parte se era stato vivo per tutto quel tempo era stata probabilmente una scelta quella di non cercarlo mai. Improvvisamente allo sconforto si aggiunse una rabbia sottile, la rabbia di una persona abbandonata dall'amato. Ma si sopì presto, non appena Bruce riuscì a ritrovare le parole.  
"Tutti questi anni, tutte le volte che avevo pensato di rivederti, trovarti, mai avrei pensato..." Scosse piano la testa, senza lasciarlo andare, senza sapere come finire la frase, ma Heimdall non ne ebbe bisogno, non dopo aver sentito di non essere stato l'unico a custodire la memoria dell'altro per tutto quel tempo.  
"Lo so, io... pensavo fossi morto, Bruce." Spinse il viso contro il suo collo, inalando il suo profumo. Forse fu quello, sentire quel profumo, o forse il modo in cui si sentì reagire ad esso - proprio come ai vecchi tempi - che spinse Heimdall a separarsi da lui con un sospiro, abbozzando un sorriso a labbra strette mentre metteva un minimo di di stanza tra loro due, per poterlo guardare in viso, si disse, come fossero solo amici. In fondo era quel che erano. Anche se non riusciva a togliergli le mani di dosso e gli stringeva piano le spalle, e sentiva chiaramente il calore delle mani di Bruce ora sui propri fianchi.  
"Pensavo fossi morto." Ripeté ancora.

"Dove sei stato?"  
Seduti ad uno dei tavolini su cui erano ancora sparsi disegni di bambini Bruce e Heimdall si guardavano in viso da sopra due tazze spaiate piene di té fumante.  
"In Asia, bassifondi delle città e montagne sperdute. Cercavo un posto dove nessuno mi conoscesse." Scosse piano la testa Bruce.  
"Cos'è che ti ha fatto partire?" Chiese con un malcelato sospiro Heimdall, passandosi una mano sul mento e le guance.  
"Non-" Si fermò per un attimo, considerando quanto fosse presuntuoso dirgli che non l'aveva fatto a causa sua. Non era detto che lo pensasse. Anche se iniziava a nutrire il timore che fosse proprio Heimdall ad aver cambiato vita a causa sua, per colpa magari di quel che avevano accennato a fare quando erano a scuola.  
"Non?" Lo incalzò Heimdall, curioso eppure senza volerlo mettere sotto pressione.  
"La mia rabbia, credo." Ammise alla fine. "Pensavo di meritare vendetta, poi mi hanno messo davanti la realtà dei fatti: ero solo un ragazzino viziato che non sapeva niente di cosa volesse dire stare male."  
"Ma non è vero! Dopo la questione coi tuoi genitori era solo normale la tua reazione..." Ribatté con forza Heimdall, stringendo le mani attorno alla tazza per non allungarle alla ricerca delle sue. Doveva darsi una regolata, continuava a ripetersi.  
Bruce abbozzò un sorriso amaro rivolto probabilmente al se stesso di un tempo. "Mah. Forse non lo sarebbe stata se avessi potuto fare veramente ciò che volevo."  
Risollevò lo sguardo solo nel sentire una mano dell'amico sulla propria. Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi per dei lunghi secondi, in silenzio, prima che Heimdall scuotesse la testa.  
"Non dovresti essere così duro con te stesso."  
"Se non mi avessero preceduto sarei stato io a farlo." Confessò in un basso mormorio Bruce, guardandolo negli occhi, e Heimdall strinse le labbra e senza quasi nemmeno accorgersene la sua mano.  
"Lo so. Lo immaginavo. Sin da quando hai deciso di partire per tornare a Gotham."  
"Non mi hai detto niente."  
"Speravo di sbagliarmi. Che al massimo cambiassi idea." Scrollò piano le spalle, ritirando la propria mano da sopra la sua per prendere la tazzina e bere un sorso di tè. O almeno lo fece passare per essere quello il motivo, anche se una voce nella sua testa gli diceva che era perché se avesse continuato a toccarlo anche solo così avrebbe ben presto finito per accarezzargli la mano, forse anche per tirarla a sé e baciarlo come un innamorato uscito da un libro d'amore. Un’azione non molto consona ad un frate. "È per quello che sei scappato in Asia?"  
"Sì." Non ebbe un problema al mondo con quel verbo. Annuì e prese lui stesso un sorso di tè. "Volevo sapere. Inizialmente volevo credo avere la prova di avere ragione, che la mia rabbia fosse giustificata. Scoprii cosa voleva dire avere rabbia. Scoprii cosa voleva dire essere soli, avere fame, paura. Scoprii che un sacco di cose che crediamo normali possono non esserlo, che la morale talvolta si piega e scompare."  
Heimdall rimase ad ascoltarlo parlare, cercando di immaginarsi cosa potesse aver visto coi suoi occhi quel ragazzo che conosceva perché si trasformasse nell'uomo che aveva davanti. Perché voleva conoscere quell'uomo seduto lì ancora meglio di quanto non avesse conosciuto il diciassettenne al liceo. Mettendo a tacere la voce che gli diceva che si sarebbe potuto perdere scendendo per quella strada, chiedendosi soltanto cosa potesse essere successo all'altro.  
"Non vado fiero di molte cose che ho fatto." Raccontò amaramente.  
"Pensi di essere migliore di prima?"  
"Sì. Ho meno illusioni, meno pregiudizi morali..."  
Heimdall si passò una mano sulla bocca, sospirando appena. "Il realismo è una cosa, ma la disillusione... c'è ancora posto in quest'uomo nuovo per un bricciolo di speranza?"  
Bruce sbuffò appena con un mezzo sorriso. "Non sarei qui se quella fosse morta insieme agli spettri del mio passato..." Si decise a bere un sorso di tè, guardando Heimdall da sopra il bordo della tazzina, osservandolo ricambiare il suo sguardo e abbozzare un sorriso un po' imbarazzato e un po' colpevole. "Tu? Come sei finito qui?"  
"Sono venuto a Gotham dopo la laurea." Inclinò appena la testa, decidendo di omettere la motivazione che l'aveva spinto ad andare proprio in quella città. "Ho scoperto che in questo posto cercavano volontari e mi sono unito a coloro che cercavano di mandarlo avanti." Alzò le spalle, abbozzando un sorriso nella speranza non chiedesse di più.  
"Perché la tonaca?" Chiese però Bruce, osservandolo attentamente.  
"È sembrata la soluzione migliore per riuscire a fare del bene come lo volevo fare."  
Era chiaramente la risposta di una persona che non voleva ci si spingesse più a fondo nella questione e Bruce lasciò la presa, lasciò che Heimdall si riparasse dietro quelle parole finché non si fosse sentito di spiegarsi meglio, di parlare di più. Se se la fosse sentita.  
Rimasero in silenzio a lungo, valutando quali argomenti di conversazione tirar su. Potevano parlare di loro, di quel che significava essersi ritrovati, di quel che c'era nelle profondità dei loro pensieri, ma era difficile, perché ormai nessuno dei due pensava veramente che sarebbe potuto più nascere qualcosa tra loro due, niente di più di quell'amicizia che già c'era. Per quanto quel barlume di speranza continuasse a resistere.  
Era come l'ultima notte in cui Bruce aveva dormito in stanza con lui: quella notte era rimasta indelebilmente impressa nella mente di Heimdall, nei suoi ricordi. Quella notte nessuno dei due aveva probabilmente dormito, continuando a fissare il soffitto e il muro, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe potuto essere se scostate le coperte avessero percorso quel metro e mezzo che li separava e si fossero infilati nel letto dell'altro.  
Heimdall aveva passato dodici anni a chiederselo, a fantasticare su cosa sarebbe potuto esserci tra loro, su come le cose sarebbero potute cambiare, talvolta sentendosi in colpa per non aver fatto niente. Sarebbe stato tanto semplice, eppure quella notte ricordava bene il suo corpo essere così tremendamente pesante che neppure riusciva a sollevare un braccio, figurarsi andare da Bruce e confessare i proprio sentimenti, infilarsi sotto le sue lenzuola e stringerlo, baciarlo, senza dover più fingere di volere le sue labbra per altro che un esperimento, un gioco. Ma il tempo era passato, la mattina era arrivata, e nessuno dei due aveva fatto niente. Forse si erano anche addormentati alla fine. Per quanto entrambi lo avessero voluto, non era successo niente. Come accadeva in quel preciso momento, con loro due finalmente uno davanti all'altro nella biblioteca vuota. Avrebbero potuto coprire la distanza e baciarsi, sfiorarsi, abbracciarsi e stringersi, confessare quel che ognuno aveva rappresentato per l'altro. Ma ancora una volta non accadde niente e come l'ultima mattina che avevano passato insieme si ritrovarono a cercare argomenti di poca importanza, solo per continuare a sapere di essere lì entrambi.  
Si separarono troppo presto per i gusti di entrambi, richiamati al resto del mondo dai doveri che incombevano a Heimdall e da quelli di cui si doveva occupare Bruce. I due uomini si strinsero in un nuovo abbraccio, più breve del precedente, e si diedero un paio di pacche sulle spalle.  
"Tornerò a trovarti presto." Promise Bruce, stirando appena le labbra.  
Heimdall annuì con un mezzo sospiro che riuscì a far passare per un respiro profondo, un po' aggrappandosi a quelle parole, e lo lasciò andare, guardando la sua schiena che si allontanava. Per tutto il giorno continuò a pensare a quell'incontro, a quella promessa: sperava che Bruce si ripresentasse ancora lì e al tempo stesso pregava di riuscire a mantenersi forte nella promessa fatta a Dio, quella promessa che lo vincolava a non desiderare più quell'uomo che aveva ritrovato, a non sperare con tutto se stesso che tornasse ancora solo per vedere lui, solo per parlargli e riallacciare i rapporti. I rapporti tra di loro non sarebbero mai potuti essere come prima, e Heimdall lo sapeva. Era proprio a causa sua che non sarebbero più potuti essere come prima, perché ormai Heimdall aveva votato la propria vita ad un amore più grande e forse migliore di quello che avrebbe mai potuto avere in vita. O almeno era quello che si era detto e ripetuto dopo la presunta morte di Bruce.  
Si rifugiò nelle preghiere e nel pensiero dei propri compiti, serrando le palpebre nel tentativo di cancellare l'immagine di Bruce che gli era rimasta impressa in mente, convincendosi che sarebbe riuscito a rimanere forte e non comportarsi come un pazzo, come quel che la sua chiesa definiva un abominio. Anche se avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per potersi semplicemente stendere sulla propria brandina e lasciare che il pensiero di Bruce gli passasse sopra calmo come onde del mare, che gli portasse via tutte le preoccupazioni e lo cullasse col ricordo di quel loro bacio e dell'abbraccio molto più recente.

Heimdall riaprì gli occhi al mattino dopo con uno sbadiglio e la netta sensazione di aver sognato Bruce fino ad un momento prima, per quanto non riuscisse a ricordarsi nient'altro, né se c'erano altri né cosa facessero. Deglutì il magone che minacciò di salirgli fino alla gola e si sfregò il viso con entrambe le mani nel tentativo di scacciare ogni rimasuglio di sonno. Una volta alzato e messo in moto finalmente Heimdall riuscì a trovare la propria pace, nel luogo dove l'aveva trovata tanto tempo prima, quando era andato ad accendere una candela per Bruce il giorno in cui era stato dichiarato morto. La chiesa di allora era silenziosa e fredda, diversa da quella in cui si trovava in quel momento, ma il sorriso sul volto della Madonna e il senso di pace era lo stesso, le preghiere erano le stesse.  
Si inginocchiò affianco agli altri fratelli e si rinchiuse nelle proprie preghiere, usandole quasi fossero una barriera tra sé e il mondo. Lì, circondato dalle stesse parole, dalle stesse frasi, ripetute ancora e ancora, innumerevoli volte, Heimdall riuscì finalmente a schiarirsi la mente. Niente più pensieri confusi, niente più ricordi che si mischiavano con le speranze per il futuro facendogli male. Bruce tornò ad essere quel che era stato per molti anni: una figura nella sua mente che ringraziava per l'avergli insegnato ad amare, per avergli dato uno scopo nella vita, per averlo portato lì dov'era a vivere una vita che considerava degna di essere vissuta.  
La pace interiore vacillò per un momento solo quando Heimdall vide Bruce in chiesa, ma presto Heimdall ritrovò il proprio sorriso calmo e si incamminò verso di lui.  
"Devo ammettere che quando hai detto presto non pensavo intendessi così tanto presto." Commentò con voce pacata, facendo sorgere un'ombra di sorriso sul viso dell'amico.  
"Ti dispiace?"  
"Affatto." Scosse appena la testa Heimdall, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. "Solo mi sorprende. Ma mi fa anche piacere."  
"Ne sono contento. Pensavo che è passato molto dall'ultima volta che mi sono confessato." Spiegò con calma, guardandosi attorno come se stesse ammirando le opere che vi erano prima di tornare a guardare lui. "Anche se mi chiedo... a dire i propri peccati ad un uomo che ti stima come si può essere sicuri che non perderai quella stima a cui si tiene tanto?" Chiese guardandolo negli occhi, e Heimdall sostenne il suo sguardo con calma.  
"Non sta a noi giudicare. Quello è un compito riservato a qualcuno che ci è di molto superiore."  
"Vuol dire che qualsiasi cosa ti dirò non cambierai idea su di me?"  
La domanda sembrò buttata così, un po' come uno scherzo, con un'intonazione leggermente divertita che coprì come invce Bruce temesse veramente che a sapere nei particolari del suo passato - anche quei particolari di cui andava poco fiero - Heimdall avrebbe potuto cambiare idea su di lui. E allora l'avrebbe perso definitivamente, ancora più lontano da lui di quanto già non lo fosse barricato dietro al muro inflessibile dei suoi voti.  
Heimdall respirò a fondo e guardò attraverso la grata del confessionale, osservando l'altro respirare a fondo e schiarirsi la voce.  
"Non mi confesso da tutta la vita. Non so da dove iniziare."  
"Da quando sei andato via? Se è quello il periodo della tua vita in cui senti di aver peccato di più."  
"Oh, sì." Considerò da cosa partire ancora per qualche momento, prima di annuire più che altro a se stesso. Gli parlò di come fosse stato tornare a Gotham e rivedere ciò che sembrava essere stato lontano un’intera vita, rivedere le persone che considerava amiche e scoprire che loro lo vedevano solo come un ragazzino viziato e pieno di soldi che non riusciva a capire quanto perfetta fosse la sua vita. Dicevano che avrebbe semplicemente dovuto lasciar andare i vecchi ricordi, lasciare che le ferite si richiudessero. “Ma poi ho vissuto in Asia e ho fatto molte cose di cui non sono orgoglioso. Ho rubato, truffato, ucciso.” Ammise, guardando il profilo di Heimdall dall’altra parte della retina quasi cercando di scrutare se avrebbe cambiato espressione a quello, se improvvisamente avrebbe capito con che razza di elemento aveva a che fare e gli avrebbe chiesto di lasciare quella chiesa per non ritornarci mai più.  
Heimdall però si voltò a guardarlo a sua volta, solo visibilmente preoccupato, e lasciò che proseguisse.  
“Penserai che sono un mostro.” Aggiunse dopo qualche momento Bruce, senza che fosse nemmeno una domanda. Era solo una semplice constatazione, ma Heimdall scosse la testa.  
“No. Ma non importa molto ciò che penso io, è la tua confessione e quel che conta è se ti penti di quel che hai fatto.” Rispose tranquillo, per quanto internamente non riusciva proprio a non chiedersi quanto avesse sofferto mentalmente e fisicamente in tutti quegli anni.  
“Volevo ritornare da te una volta qui. Non pensavo veramente di poterti dire così presto tutto questo, ma… non so. Sembrava mi volessi ascoltare.”  
“È ciò che desidero.”  
“Anche se il ragazzino che conoscevi è scomparso nel nulla?” Chiese, vagamente amaro.  
Heimdall sorrise appena, scuotendo ancora la testa. “Eppure a me sembra ancora di vederlo quel ragazzino. Non credo tu sia cambiato poi così tanto, Bruce. Forse fuori, forse con la corazza che ti sei fatto, ma dentro credo ci sia ancora quel ragazzino. Il mio migliore amico.”  
Le ultime parole furono un po’ dolorose per tutti e due, ma per quanto entrambi avessero potuto desiderare di potersi definire diversamente quello era esattamente quel che erano.  
“E dentro quel saio? C’è ancora il mio di migliore amico?” Chiese Bruce, guardando Heimdall abbassare appena la testa dall’altra parte della grata.  
“È ancora qui.”  
“Heimdall… c’è ancora una cosa che dovrei confessarti.”  
“Sono qui per ascoltarti.” Sospirò il frate, preparandosi ad ascoltare di chi altro avesse ucciso, o di come avesse fatto a tornare lì, senza aspettarsi assolutamente invece le sue parole.  
“Volevo solo baciarti.”  
“Cosa?” Chiese, interdetto, tornando a sollevare la testa sorpreso e un po’ confuso.  
“Volevo baciarti. Quando sono venuto a cercarti, prima di sapere che eri un frate. Ma anche dopo averti visto così. Baciarti era tutto ciò che volevo.” Confessò.  
Heimdall sentì la testa girare alle sue parole, cercando un appiglio all’interno del confessionale, cercando di digerire quel che gli aveva detto. Bruce aveva desiderato baciarlo e forse provava ancora almeno una parte dei sentimenti che li avevano legati da giovani, quei sentimenti che in effetti non si erano mai confessati ma di cui entrambi sembravano essere consapevoli almeno in parte.  
Ma lui aveva preso i voti. Heimdall poteva considerarsi sposato alla Chiesa e alla Madonna e mai avrebbe dovuto provare sentimenti di quel tipo per Bruce, mai più. Era sbagliato.  
Il contrasto di sentimenti, tra il desiderio di confessargli a sua volta quanto ci tenesse a lui, quanto fosse attratto da lui anche dopo tutti quegli anni, si scontrava ferocemente col senso di colpa che sorgeva dalla consapevolezza di essere legato dai propri voti.  
“E lo voglio ancora.”  
La voce di Bruce riuscì a farsi largo tra i suoi pensieri e Heimdall cercò di riprendere fiato, cercando con lo sguardo la sua sagoma.  
“Cosa?”  
“Voglio ancora baciarti. So che non possiamo, ma continuo a volerlo.”  
Heimdall fissò Bruce con una specie di disperazione crescente.  
“Ho preso i voti, Bruce... la Chiesa, la Madonna- non sono libero, capisci?” Chiese, accorgendosi persino da sé di come la sua voce suonasse disperata.  
“Lo capisco. Ciò non toglie che non riesco ad impedirmi di volerti come ho fatto per tutta la mia vita. Nessun saio credo potrà cambiare le cose. E non ho intenzione di pentirmene. Forse di tutto il resto sì, soprattutto di tutto il male che è successo a causa mia, ma non di questo. Nemmeno se ora forse non mi vorrai più vedere, perché ho passato anni ad aspettare di potertelo dire e non sarebbe giusto per nessuno se continuassi a venire a vederti fingendo di voler essere il tuo migliore amico quando vorrei solo portarti via da qui e tenerti al mio fianco.”  
Sentir parlare così Bruce fu troppo e Heimdall dovette fare uno sforzo per ricacciare indietro tutti i suoi sentimenti. Era troppo crudele scoprire solo dopo averlo veramente perso che l’uomo che amava ricambiava i suoi sentimenti.  
“Se non puoi pentirti io non posso fare molto…” Mormorò, senza nemmeno pensarci veramente, prima di fuggire dal confessionale, senza riuscire nemmeno a respirare finché non fu lontano e nascosto nella propria cella.  
Né la lontananza né la solitudine riuscirono però a placare il tumulto dei suoi sentimenti né il desiderio irrefrenabile di abbandonarsi a pensare a Bruce come aveva evitato di fare per anni. Era dall’ultimo giorno a scuola di Bruce che non era mai stato così tanto vicino a lui e ora soffriva per quello che al tempo stesso non riusciva a non considerare una benedizione.  
Sdraiato sul proprio letto Heimdall si ritrovò a ripensare alla notte in cui aveva intravisto nella semi oscurità Bruce intento a masturbarsi. Lo aveva capito da come ansimava piano, tentando di non fare rumore, e dai movimenti che si potevano intuire sotto le coperte. Quella notte di tanti anni prima Heimdall era rimasto sveglio, nascosto sotto le coperte, per guardare il compagno di stanza e ascoltarlo, cercando di memorizzare tutto sempre più eccitato lui stesso. In nove mesi che avevano passato nella stessa stanza ad Heimdall era capitato di sorprenderlo così soltanto due volte, eppure sin dal quella prima occasione aveva scoperto che niente come quella vista e quel ricordo riuscivano ad eccitarlo così tanto, all’istante, quasi come se avesse acceso un interruttore, per quanto gli anni fossero passati.  
Si leccò le labbra, eccitato suo malgrado al ricordo, come sempre, e cercò di resistere, di aspettare il problema se ne andasse via da solo, recitando preghiere nella speranza che chi stava forse in ascolto gli venisse in soccorso.

Heimdall non conosceva il luogo dove si trovava, ma sentiva finalmente una gran pace. Il vento soffiava leggero e l’uomo presto si rese conto di essere sdraiato in un campo di fiori. Non ricordava di averlo mai visto né tantomeno di esserci stato, ma tutto era così vivido e reale che gli pareva di poter sentire il profumo dei fiori. Cercò di sollevare una mano per prenderne uno quando si rese conto di non poterla muovere e fu così che si accorse della mano posata sulla sua. Era strano, era come se i pezzi attorno a lui comparissero uno alla volta, senza dargli la possibilità di anticipare quel che avrebbe visto. Certo non pensava fino ad un momento prima di poter avere Bruce seduto accanto a sé. L’uomo per la verità era più giovane di come lo ricordava, sembrava più il ragazzino che aveva visto per l’ultima volta dodici anni prima, ma si rese conto anche di essere probabilmente più giovane anche lui.  
Bruce sorrideva con una tranquillità che non gli aveva visto più addosso e lo guardava come quella sera che avevano passati da soli durante le vacanze.  
Il bacio se l’era aspettato, un po’ per la verità perché era tutto ciò che desiderava e forse era stato proprio lui a sporgersi alla ricerca delle sue labbra.  
Svanì prima che la sensazione potesse farsi abbastanza reale e Heimdall riaprì gli occhi con una specie di pesantezza addosso che gli fece capire che si era trattato solo di un sogno, un sogno in cui era scappato dalla sua realtà. Fece una smorfia, alzandosi, e con una certa difficoltà riaprì le dita che col freddo aveva serrato attorno al rosario, lasciandolo sul proprio comodino prima di sfilarsi il saio e infilarsi nel letto completamente nudo. Ma anche allora, nonostante la stanchezza, il sonno sembrò non voler più tornare da lui.

Bruce tornò ancora all’orfanotrofio, tornò per fare offerte e per confessarsi, tornò anche se a vederlo da lontano Heimdall chiese ad un confratello di confessarlo lui, continuò a tornare finché Heimdall non gli si avvicinò finalmente e gli chiese se gli andasse di prendere un tè in una sala appartata. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli di aver preso la sua decisione, che non poteva essere la persona che lui sperava che fosse, che non lo amava e mai più lo avrebbe potuto amare, di smettere di guardarlo come se non desiderasse altro che averlo più vicino a sé. Ma non riuscì a dire nulla di tutto ciò, non quando non appena furono soli Bruce gli si avvicinò e gli prese il viso tra le mani, sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Nemmeno approfondì, gli bastò sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie, e tanto bastò ad Heimdall perché tutti i suoi pensieri evaporassero insieme ad ogni desiderio di allontanarlo mai più.  
Provò ancora una volta, seppur debolmente, ormai consapevole di non poter più davvero fuggire da lui. Probabilmente non l’aveva mai voluto comunque.  
“Bruce… ho fatto un voto di castità, non posso…”  
Bruce rimase in silenzio, ma gli accarezzò piano il viso coi pollici, ed Heimdall non riuscì ad evitare di chiudere gli occhi e sospirare appena, abbandonandosi a lui e al suo tocco, fidandosi di lui istintivamente e sperando solo non si allontanasse più.  
“Bruce…” Lo chiamò piano, senza aprire gli occhi, e fu allora che sentì ancora una volta le sue labbra sulle proprie, e allora smise di lottare e fuggire da se stesso e da lui. Lo strinse tra le proprie braccia come aveva desiderato fare da una vita e finalmente ricambiò il suo bacio. Nonostante le regole, nonostante i voti e ciò che avrebbero dovuto fare e non fare entrambi. Quello era tutto ciò che desideravano e avevano sempre desiderato fare e ora che sapevano di voler essere uniti niente al mondo li avrebbe più potuti separare.


End file.
